The present invention relates to objectives or objective systems for photograhic apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in objectives which comprise variable-focus or zoom lenses. Still more particularly, the invention relates to objectives having variable-focus lenses and means for focussing during the making of exposures at close range or at a greater distance (including infinity) from the subject. As used in the specification and claims, the expression "objective" or "objective system" is intended to denote a picture taking lens (preferably a zoom lens), a tubular barrel or mount for the lens, and means for moving selected optical elements of the lens with respect to the barrel in the direction of the optical axis.
In certain presently known objectives with variable-focus lenses, the focussing of the image of a subject which is close to the lens is effected by actuating a first selector and the focussing of the image of a subject which is located at a larger distance from the lens (e.g., at a distance exceeding 1.5 meters) is effected by actuating a second selector. In an objective having a pancratic lens, the first selector (for focussing prior to the making of close-up shots) can also serve as a means for changing the focal length of the lens. The provision of two discrete selectors (one of which enables the user to focus at close range and the other of which allows for focussing at a greater distance from the subject) is likely to confuse an inexperienced photographer. Thus, the photographer must be on the alert to distinguish between focussing for close-up shots and focussing for normal shots. The likelihood of confusion is increased due to that fact that one of the selectors performs a dual function, namely focussing at close range and changing the focal length of the lens. Thus, a novice or an unskilled amateur will make many unsatisfactory exposures or will miss many unique shots because the first selector is mistakenly actuated to focus at a normal distance from the subject, the second selector is actuated by mistake to change the focal length, or the first selector is actuated in a wrong direction for the purpose of focussing at close range.